The Forgotten One
by LunaRains
Summary: Sam was raised by John, but Dean wasn't. This shows a little different spin on the pilot episode and goes from there. When Sam and Dean meet will they be the brothers that we know and love. Or will they hate each other?
1. Chapter 1

An: hey everyone, thanks for reading this. I appreciate all of the good and helpful thoughts that you all have sent me. So keep em coming, to brighten my day.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, but I love to make em sweat.

Chapter 1 Family photographs

Sam remembers from a very young age, asking about the other boy in, who seemed to be in each family photograph. First his father told him that he was just a neighbors kid, who needed a father figure in his life, because he didn't have one. And that his mother was too busy with her own needs to worry about the child. So he and Mary would have the kid over as often as possible. Sam put the pictures away and forget about it.

Sam was 15 before he found the picture again, by that time he had forgotten about the picture and questioning his father entirely, about the boy in the photo.

"Dad, who is this?" Sam asked his father as he pointed to the little blonde boy in the picture.

"That's your brother, Dean." John answered sadly.

"My brother?" Sam asked with a laugh, thinking that his father must have bumped his head.

"Yeah, he was four in that picture." His dad answered in a way that made Sam think that his brother must've died in the fire with their mother.

Looking at the picture had hurt after that, so he put it away once more, and never intending to look at it again. And to never imagine how good it be to have a big brother. The years passed slowly, with only Sam and his father. The older Sam would get the more that the two Winchester's fought. If Sam said that the sky was blue, then John would say how dare you think that, when anyone in their right mind sees that it's green.

Then the best thing in the world happened, he got an acceptance letter from Stanford. After all these years Sam could finally see his way out of the life his father forced him to lead. So without any reservations he took it. To finally be normal felt indescribably good. This was a place where he could be himself without worrying about what might pop up from around the corner.

Not long after he settled into his classes at the university, he met someone who made getting into Stanford number 2 of best things to ever happen to him. He met his beautiful, soon to be girlfriend, Jessica Moore. They lived together for the best year and a half of his life. Like Sam, Jess was a book worm who loved to learn. And as corny as it sounded it was getting hard to tell were Jess ended, and Sam began.

So he did the only logical thing and went looking for the perfect ring, and found himself wishing for the older brother that he never got the chance to know. Although it might have been for the wrong reasons, not wanting to pick one friend over the other. He and his father rarely spoke these days, so he figured one or two invitations for his side, one for Missouri and one for Bobby. Bobby had known Sam practically all of his life and often times felt more like a father to him then his actual father. Missouri was a friend that he had just met, his father took him to her when he started having vision, of death and gloom. Missouri was a kindred spirit. But the more that he thought about it, the more he thought that his only living family member should be invited to his wedding.

"Hey dad." Sam said as his dad rumbled a hello.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?" John asked in a upbeat tone.

For a minute Sam thought that his father had lost his ever loving mind, because he was fairly certain that his father would be anything but happy to hear from him.'

"I'm doing great actually, that's why I was calling you...dad, I'm going to ask Jess to marry me and I was wondering...?"

"Sure Sam, I'd love to come." His father rushed the answer, without hearing the question.

"Christo?" Sam mumbled into the other end of the phone.

"I'm not possessed, son. I...it's just been lonely without my favorite debater around, is all." John answered.

After he had spoken to his father, who had even said the dreaded L word. And after much reassurance that his father was neither possessed or dying, Sam felt better. He had stayed longer than planned at the library, making sure that the correct instructors name and the date of 11-02-05 was on the cover page.

He was hoping that the papers that he had finished up that night were passing, because his mind kept flashing back to Jessica, at first it was whether she would say yes to his proposal. But then it changed to all the nightmares that he had been having of her burning to death in front of him.

So now he stood at his own front door, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Jess, where are you?" Sam asked as he went thru the rooms.

He then put his bag down on the couch and decided to join Jessica, in the bed. Because she may laid down to take a nap. But when he got to their bedroom, he realized that she wasn't there. By that time the bed seemed the place to be. He laid there for a few seconds with his eyes closed, then he felt something drip onto his face, then another and another, before he forced his eyelids to open. The feeling of pure terror over flooded him as his eyes met Jessica bleeding to death on the ceiling. The flames immediately began to lick Jess' body, and moved hungrily until she was completely engulfed.

Sam tried and tried to reach the woman that he loved, and when he looked back up to her.

"Get out, Sam." She mouthed, because whatever was doing this had stolen her voice.

Although he didn't want to and vowed to stay planted in that spot, and die with the woman he loved. His feet began to move of their own free will, sending out of the apartment and into the safety of his front yard.

I hope you enjoy this one. I wrote it a long time ago, so let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Talk To Me

An: Just want to say thanks to all who reviewed the 1st chapter of the story, and thank you Dean's worshipper, I love hearing from you guys. It makes my day happier. So anyone want to tell me what they think is going to happen to Dean this season, I have my own theory. So happy it's Tuesday! :D

Disclaimer: If only I could own supernatural, but it's already taken.

Chapter 2 Talk To Me

Sam stayed in Palo Alto for two weeks, after the funeral. Just to make sure that Jess was truly at rest. He was being passed around from friend to friend like a bottle of Jack around the campfire. Sleeping on the next available sofa. The grief over losing Jess was hard on him, but was not half as rough as the guilt, that seemed to follow him around everywhere he went.

I'm so not in the mood for anymore condolences. Sam said to himself, when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Sam." A gruff voice said as he answered his friend's door.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Sam asked in a shocked tone.

"Your friend Zack called, and told me about Jessica. I'm sorry son, I would have done anything, for you have not had to go through this. John told him as he wrapped his arms around his son. When I lost your mom, I felt as though I lost a piece of myself too, but I guess I don't have to tell you that, huh?" John whispered as they both pulled away from the embrace.

"Thanks for coming. I was going to call you, but I know I'd never get the words out, because I would have to admit to myself that she was really gone." Sam said with tears in his eyes, as his father nodded his understanding.

"You look thin, have you been eating at all? I mean I thought you were suppose to gain weight when you came to college, as a matter of fact that was the only upside I seen to coming to college." John tried to joke, thinking that it would relieve some of the sadness on his son's face.

"So, is that why you came here? To try and convince me to come home or whatever you call what we have?" Sam asked angrily.

"No, I came because I thought that my son might need me. John said in return. Look Sam, I'll leave if that what you want, but at least let me take you to dinner first. Besides I can relate to what you are going through right now, so I thought it might do you some good to have someone to talk to." John said with a sad grin.

"I didn't say that I wanted you to leave, dad. I just thought that you seen this as your chance to get me to come back." Sam explained feeling like an ass when all his Dad wanted was to make sure that he was okay.

"Sure, just let me grab my coat. I know this place that serves a killer rack of ribs." Sam said with an apologetic smile.

Once the meal was ordered silence seemed to reign over the two Winchester's.

"Was it a car accident? I mean Zack never told mentioned how it happened?" John asked hoping that it was too soon to ask.

"No, actually it was a fire, she was on the ceiling." Sam answered and watched as his father dropped the rib that he had been polishing off.

"You mean... like your mother, was it the demon?" John whispered as he leaned closer to his son.

"I didn't see the demon, but unless Jess suddenly learned to gravitate while she was smoking, then I'd say yes. Sam said trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. And there's something else. Whatever did this, wanted to make sure that I couldn't save Jess, but also didn't want me to get hurt. Something literally pushed me out of the apartment, and wouldn't let me go back in." Sam said as he watched his father hang on to his every word.

"What do you mean pushed you out of the apartment?" John asked worriedly.

"I mean like I had no control over my feet, and they moved anyway, and once I got outside, there was this force field like thing that kept me outside." Sam told his father his head.

"Hmm, did you have any visions or anything to let you that it was going to happen?" John asked as he took a drink of his soda.

"Yeah, but I didn't think that it was a vision, it was different from all the others, this one just felt like a nightmare. I'm going crazy aren't I, I mean why would... if this was the demon, why would it save me. Or trick me into thinking a vision was only a nightmare?" Sam asked riddled with confusion.

"I don't know, son. None of it makes sense to me, but I'll head out to Bobby's once I've helped you through this. Maybe he can tell us which way is up, on this one." John said with a sigh.

The fact that this was affecting his son like this, made John want to find and kill yellow eyes worse than he ever had before, and that was saying something.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I think part of me wanted you to order me to come back with you, because then I wouldn't feel like a quitter. So if you don't mind, I think that I would at least like to go to Bobby's with you." Sam explained apologetically.

"What do you mean if I don't mind? You know that nothing would make me happier than to have you sitting next to me in the passenger seat. That big ole truck gets pretty lonesome sometimes. John answered flashing his son a huge grin. But only if this is what you want, I mean I don't want you to feel, like you have been forced into it." John added as he placed the tip down on the table.

"Are you kidding? If this is the demon, I'm not going to miss my chance at ripping it apart." Sam said shaking in anger.

"Okay, we'll leave in the morning." Be ready by five. John told his son with a small smile.

An: sorry there wasn't any Dean in this chapter but he'll show up soon I promise.


	3. Chapter 3 Winchester's Meet Dean

An: well I don't know what to think about bloodlines, but it looks like next week, supernatural will be back to normal.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show, I just barrow pieces of it for fun.

Chapter 3 Winchester's Meet Dean

The goodbyes were said, and for the most part Sam's friends understood his need to leave. Zack had even apologized for hijacking his phone to get John's number.

"Don't worry you did the right thing." John informed Zack with a pat on his back.

The ride to Bobby's was just like home to Sam. The hum of the motor and the music pouring out of the speakers, somehow relaxed him and allowed him to sleep peacefully in ways that he never could have on anyone's couch.

"We're here." John called to his son as he climbed out of the truck.

"Looks like he already had company." Sam told him as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"John Winchester what took you so long, to come visit an old friend?" Bobby asked with a grin.

"Well, it's not like I hadn't wanted to, but the way we left things the last time I was here, I really didn't know if I was still welcomed." John explained his absence to his long time friend.

"Hey that was just me trying to talk some good sense into that stubborn head of yours. Besides what kind of friend would I be, if I let you and your son go off and get yourselves killed, on count of some idea that somebody was an idjit enough to believe would work." Bobby said with a sly grin.

"That's a nice car...it's a '67 Chevy Impala, right?" John asked as he ran his fingers down the sleek black body.

"Yeah, but it don't belong to me, a friend stopped by to rest up and do some research, that's his baby. So you can just get the thought of buying it out of that pea brain of yours." Bobby answered as he led them into his house.

"Well tell your friend that he has good taste." John said with an arched eyebrow.

"You like my car, huh?" He owner of the car spoke up as he stepped out onto the porch.

John stood silently looking at the dark blonde man, and for an instant he could've sworn that he was staring into Mary's deep green eyes.

"Yeah who wouldn't." John answered in return as soon as he collected his thoughts.

"That's a good point." The owner of the car said with his muscled arms crossed in front of him.

"This is Dean. Dean meet the Winchester's." Bobby said introducing the three men.

"Nice to meet you John...and Sammy." Dean told them as he put his hand out to them.

"Sorry, have we met?" Sam asked as he shook the man's hand.

"No, um I'm from Lawrance too, I was practically your neighbor." Dean answered staring at John.

"Really, well isn't that just proof of how small the world really is. What's your last name. Dad might remember your parents." Sam said with an honest grin.

"Probably not, I mean my mother died when I was four, and my dad left right after that...so I doubt it". Dean said with a shaky breath as he continued staring John down.

Sam didn't fail to notice the looks that John and Bobby's friend had been sharing.

"So, Dean what do you do for a living?" John asked politely.

I'm a full time hunter now, but after I left the military, I was a mechanic. Dean answered quietly.

"So, I'm guessing your an army man?" John commented with a smirk.

"Marines actually." Dean said as he gave john the stink eye, before turning and going into Bobby's kitchen.

"So how'd you meet Bobby?" Sam asked wanting to put an end to his father's little pissing contest.

"Bobby and I go way back. There are only so many good people who will take in kids that no one else wants. But I was lucky to be taken in by Bobby's brother. Dean said sarcastically. The only good thing was I got to spend a lot of time with my Uncle Bobby." Dean added with a tone of admiration for the older hunter.

"Well I guess that makes us like cousins or something!" Sam answered happily.

"Yeah something like that." Dean said in cunning way.

"Son why don't you go have a look at that old clunker of mine." Bobby asked asked his nephew like he was trying to avoid some kind of confrontation between Dean and the Winchester's.

"What's wrong with him?" John asked innocently.

"Take it easy with the kid, he's been through a lot more than most 27 year old's would dream of." Bobby informed John calmly.

"So, what you're saying is that he's screwed up?" John spat out once Dean was out of hearing range.

"Shut your mouth, John. You don't get to come into my house and talk about my nephew that way." Bobby said angrily, while poking John in the chest.

"I'm sorry, Bobby but something about that kid rubs me the wrong way." John halfheartedly apologized.

"You better watch it, John. Because that **kid** could drop you without batting an eye. I'm only warning you once, because we've been friends for a long time." Bobby told John trying to keep his voice low, so that Dean wouldn't come to his rescue.

"Whatever." John muttered as he sat down at the kitchen table.

TBC

so what do you think so far. And why does Dean seem to know so much about John and Sam.


	4. Chapter 4 It Hits The Fan

An: sorry I'm late had to take care of my hubby, I started to say my baby but I didn't want answer 36 if someone asked how old my baby is. And for anyone who believes in the power of prayer, please pray for my baby cousin, she's having her second open heart to replace a valve in her heart.

Disclaimer: I still don't own supernatural.

Chapter 4 It Hits The Fan

"Why didn't you just ask me to leave?" You and I both know that it doesn't take a genius to unclog a corroborator. Dean asked Bobby as he slung a greasy rag down.

"I just thought that it might do you some good to get out and blow off some steam. How did you know who they were? You weren't sneaking a peak inside their noggins were you?" Bobby asked in a warning tone.

"No, Uncle Bobby I swear. John just reminds me, or actually is someone I used to know." Dean answered as John walked up behind him.

"Oh really, and where have I had the pleasure of meeting you?" John asked startling both Dean and Bobby.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asked not wanting to have this conversation in front of his little brother.

"He went into town on food run. Now just remind me again, where in the hell, was it that we were supposed to have met?" John commanded in a smart assed tone.

"Okay fine, since I'm so easy for you to forget, I will." Dean yelled angrily.

"Quit whining and tell me already." John said rolling his eyes.

"We met on January 24th 1979 in Lawrence Kansas." Dean spat out bitterly.

Bobby looked at John who was to quiet for his comfort.

"That's your birthday, what does that..." Bobby let the sentence hang as he added up what Dean was saying.

"That can't be true! I heard what Bobby asked you, and how dare you invade my thought and bring up those bad memories up. And you better consider yourself lucky that Sam wasn't here, to hear you say such a thing!" John said as he pushed Dean.

"Whoa, whoa, horrible memories...you know nothing about horrible memories John! Dean yelled pushing John back, giving harder than he got. Horrible memories are your father, taking your baby brother and leaving. Take your brother outside, Dean! Don't look back! Any of this ringing any bells with you, John." Dean added as he walked out of the door.

Music blaring, and tires squealing was all that they heard from him for the rest of the night.

"This can't be happening. He is downloading my thoughts or something, Bobby." John said, not believing what had just happened.

""You son of a bitch... Sam isn't your only son, is he John? Bobby asked in a heated tone, as he looked up and saw the answer in John's eyes. You knew it, didn't ya? You knew that he was your son, the moment he started talking to you!" Bobby added.

"No, he's not my son! Sam is my son... you did this, you had to know the kids last name." John accused.

"So you admit, Sam's not your only son. And my nephew Dean, you left him! He was four years old and just watched his momma die, and you left him! You left him to get kicked around by every foster parent, in the book." Bobby said angrily as he knocked John against the wall.

"No, he's not my son. Don't you think that it's a pretty big coincidence..." John began only to be interrupted by Bobby.

"Did you or did you not have a son named Dean?" Bobby commanded tired of all the beating around the bush.

"Yes." John said simply.

"And his birthday John, when was it?" Bobby fired the question, not wanting to give John any wiggle room.

"January 24th 1979." john answered quietly.

"And he was born in Lawrence Kansas?" Bobby asked his long time friend.

"Yes." John answered angrily.

"So what John, are these a bunch of coincidences that mean nothing?" Bobby asked finally able to calm down a little.

"So you didn't have a clue that he could be my son, until now? And you didn't set up this little meeting?" John asked rubbing his face in frustration.

"No, I had no idea. We never asked, I mean by the time that he came to live with that scumbag that I called brother, it didn't matter he was a Singer at that point. There really wasn't any use in asking to many things, the boy was basically catatonic. Bobby whispered sadly. He was ten when he got placed in my brother's care, and all we knew was what we read in his files." Bobby added.

"What am I supposed to do, Bobby? John asked not really knowing which way was up. Your brother, Dean said that he was lucky...he was a good man right?" John asked.

"Oh yeah, that's why I called my own brother a scumbag. Bobby answered shaking his head. He's an adult John, what do you think is left to do? Just treat him like a human being, John." Bobby advised, with a pat to his friends shoulder.

"Hey guys, I got the food, so lets dig in." Sam said as he came through the door and placed the bags on the kitchen table.

"Thanks kid." Bobby said trying to sound as normal as he could.

"No problem. I didn't know what Dean would want, so I just picked him up a burger and fries." Sam said as he looked around for Dean.

"He went out for a little while, I think he just needed to get some air." Bobby told him.

"What happened?" Sam asked staring at his father accusingly.

"I'm not hungry right now, I'm just going to make a few calls." Bobby said excusing himself.

"I'm sorry, Bobby." Sam apologized.

"Don't worry about it kid, Dean's use to looking after himself." Bobby answered as he walked to his library.

"Dad you have got to stop acting like an ass to people, we're lucky that Bobby didn't tell us to leave. I have seen the looks that you were sending his nephew." Sam said shaking his head at the fact that his father could find fault in a said and have no qualms about it.

"Um, Sam I need to talk to you about something." John told his son nervously.

"Okay." Sam answered knowing that whatever his father was going to say was hard, because his dad never got nervous over anything.

"It's about those pictures that you use to ask me about." John said after taking a shaky breath.

"The ones of my mom and brother?" Sam asked, but feeling stupid after he said it, because they were the only pictures that they had.

"Yeah." John confirmed.

"Look Dad, I know it's hard for me to talk about my dead girlfriend, and I couldn't even imagine how hard it would be to talk about a dead child." Sam said giving John an out if he was looking for one.

TBC

Well let me know what you think about this chapter. Sorry so late.


	5. Chapter 5 The Jig Is Up

An: thanks for all the reviews, but please keep em coming I really love to hear what you all have to say.

Disclaimer: don't own them, but I use 'em for play time.

Chapter 5 The Jig Is Up

"What?" Sam asked angrily, knowing that he must have heard his father wrong.

"I said that your brother isn't dead." John answered, and if by fate he heard the front door slam shut.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean said with a slur and polite nod to everyone in the room.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just fine and dandy, Sammy." Dean answered laughing at his own words.

"Looks like maybe you should go sleep it off, son." John said as he grabbed Dean's arm to keep him upright.

Sam watched as Dean's grin fell and was replaced by pure hatred.

"You have no right...don't you ever call me that again!" Dean yelled as his fist smashed into John's jaw and sent them both reeling backwards.

"You son of a bitch!" John cursed once they had both regained their footing.

John then added up his odds against a drunk, and decided that he would retaliate against the knuckle sandwich that Dean had given him. Only to find that he might have underestimated his drunken son, as he easily blocked John's shot. And then John ended up on his ass one more time, as Dean swept his feet out from under him causing the dishes on the table to go crashing against the floor.

"What in the hell is going on in here? Bobby yelled to get John and Dean's attention. Alright, break it up." Bobby added as ran to pull his nephew off of his long time friend.

"Don't you ever say that about my mom! She loved me...she would have never left me if she had a choice. She was nothing like you, you bastard!" Dean said as he tried to get free from Bobby, until he realized it was his uncle holding him back.

"It was him Bobby, he just swung on me. Ask him." John told Bobby as he wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve.

"Is that right, Dean?" Bobby asked as Dean turned to face him.

"I guess you could say that, but he called me an S.O.B." Dean answered his uncle with a grin at the sight of John bleeding.

"I warned you, John. I told you not to ruffle the boy's feathers, you idjit." Bobby said with a heavy sigh.

"I didn't, well not until he hit me...I was trying to be nice and help the kid to bed. John spoke sounding like a middle schooler trying to get out of suspension. I'm going to put this one to bed, but you two better believe, that we are going to talk about this like adults tomorrow morning." Bobby said rolling his eyes at John and Dean both.

Sam just stood and stared in shock, at the guy who had just finished manhandling his father.

"I wonder what made him react that way?" Sam asked trying to hide his amazement at what had just happened.

Then it all rushed to him. First a conversation with John years earlier admitting that it was his older brother in the pictures he was obsessed with. And then he also informed Sam that his big brother's name was Dean. And now his father admitting that his brother hadn't been dead. Then of course there was the fact that Dean was perfectly fine up until John had called him son.

That's him isn't it? Sam asked looking to his father for answers. You said that my big brother's name was Dean, his name is Dean. He's my brother isn't he? Sam asked letting out a slow breath.

"It's not what you think son, it's complicated!" John answered tiredly.

"Actually I was hoping that it is what I was thinking, that you really thought that Dean was dead, until now. And that you didn't know he was alive and it was some sort of mistake that had Dean growing up alone, without anyone." Sam said begging his father to tell him that he didn't do this to Dean.

TBC

I hope you have a wonderful day, and let me know what you think. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6 It's Complicated

**An : I hope that you are enjoying this story. I'm trying to decide on whether there should be a sequel or not. Your opinion on this is welcomed. **

**Disclaimer: nope they aren't in my inventory.**

**Chapter 6 It's Complicated**

After breakfast, Bobby stood up from the table staring at his three guests.

"So who wants to start the explanations?" Bobby asked, after sitting through a silent breakfast.

"I'm sorry Uncle Bobby, I shouldn't have reacted that way. Especially when the person that I have been missing for most of my life was in the room." Dean apologized as he took a sip of his coffee.

John grinned at what Dean had just made known.

"I was talking about Sammy...my brother." Dean snapped as he watched John's grin fall, but Sam's face shone at the knowledge that Dean thought of him as a brother.

"I would like to hear your explanation too, dad. How did this happen?" Sam asked as he faced his father.

"Like I said last night, it's complicated." John answered.

"It's not that damned complicated, John. I just watched my mother burn up, and I ran outside with you in my arms. I guess that a traumatized four year old, was just to much for dear old dad. So he left me, dropped me like a sack of potatoes at the nearest psych ward." Dean stated in a bitter tone.

"It wasn't that simple, Dean. I couldn't give you the help that you needed, I was barely able to keep myself together enough to take care of Sam. You were catatonic, and I couldn't to watch my son go through that." John answered as he wiped tears away, that the memory had produced.

"How do you think I felt, John? I was Four. Years. Old! I needed my father and my baby brother. You deserted me, and forgot about me when you left me in that hell hole!" Dean snapped at his new found father, as he slammed his fist against the table.

"I never forgot about you, you were my son. I knew that you would be better off without me in your life." John said trying to justify his actions.

"You're right, I was better off with the 10 foster families, that they sent me to after you left me. I don't know which were best..the abuser's that beat me everyday or the child molester's? No, but don't worry you did the right thing John." Dean said as he looked away until he could put his mask in place.

"How did you know who we were?" Sam asked after he watched his brother get his emotions in check.

"I didn't read your mind, if that's what your asking...I remembered his face, I worshiped the man for four years, and made sure that I would never forget what he looked like." Dean said swallowing hard against the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Wait, you can read minds?" Sam asked in shock.

"Yeah, I read minds and feelings and I can also heal people. I'm 100% freak." Dean answered.

"Dean I know how..." John began but was brought to a stop.

"You know what exactly? Did you know that I suffered from P.S.T.D, even before I joined the marines?" Dean asked as the anger flashed in his eyes.

"No, but..." John began but was stopped by his oldest son again.

"Or did you know that, I went into the marines because I was given a choice between that or prison. Because I almost beat Bobby's brother to death and started a house fire...oh, did you know that I started the fire with my mind because I was, tired of being beat up every freaking day?" He asked refusing to look away from John.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was doing what was right for you." John repeated.

"Well congratulations, on a job well done, John." Dean said sarcastically .

"Listen to me, son?" John plead.

"I'm not your son. You lost the right to call me that, when you forgot about me." Dean told him in a calmer voice than he had used since the argument began.

"I was messed up, after I lost your mom. You wouldn't talk, hell you wouldn't even look at me. So I did what I thought was best." John said in a neutral tone.

"It wasn't my fault, John. All that I could see was that yellow eyed bastard burning my mother, on the damn ceiling. The mother that always told me that family, was family for better or worse." Dean said unable to keep the tears from falling.

"I thought that you would contact me, somehow when you were older. John explained in a consoling tone, as he locked Dean in the embrace that he had craved for years. I'm sorry, if I had known I would have came back for you, I swear." John added with a sniffle.

"I'm a little old for coddling, John. And I don't need a father. Not anymore anyway. I have taken care of myself, for all of these years...and I don't see any use in changing things now. But the damage is done, there's no reversing that." Dean said as he pulled away from John's embrace. I wish things could've been different, Sammy. Ya know, I never forgot about you." Dean said as he turned to leave.

"Wait a minute. Sam spoke forcing his brother to turn toward him. Why didn't you come find us?" Sam asked with tears in his eyes.

"Once enough people tell you that you aren't wanted, you start to believe them. Besides that, I was four years old dude...my first name was about all I remembered. And John left before anyone could get any more information from him." Dean said with a sad smile, as he grabbed his duffel bag and headed outside.

"Wait a minute, it's not too late for us to be brothers. For all of us to be a family." Sam said as he followed his brother out of the house.

"I'm sorry Sammy, but I've got to go see a man about a gun. Maybe when my jobs done, I can look you and John up." Dean said sadly.

The job is never going to be done. Sam thought to himself.

"One of these days it will be, Sammy. And I'm sorry about your girlfriend, but that's why I gotta do this." Dean said as he read his brother's mind.

"I understand that you don't want me around, and maybe I'll never get to be your father. But if you are doing what I think that you are doing, then you're gonna need some back up. So maybe you and Sam can get this job done together?" John compromised knowing how bad each brother wanted the other in his life.

"I don't know John, you didn't train me...or even know me for that matter, and now you are going to trust me with your son's life?" Dean said in a uncertain tone.

"Look Dean, you put me on my ass, when you were plastered, which most people can't do stone cold sober. And I know that you are my son and that's enough for me. Just do me a favor, and watch out for each other." John said hoping that this would not only help build a relationship between his sons but eventually one with him and Dean also.

"It's okay with me. What about you Sammy?" Dean asked casually, but inside he was praying that his baby brother would say yes.

"Sound great to me." Sam said giving his brother a huge grin.

"Then go grab your bags, we've got work to do." Dean said in return.

**The end**

**Let me know what you think as usual. But also let me know if you think that there should be a sequel.**

**Thanks so much. **

**Luna**


End file.
